


Trophy Hunting

by DarkMage13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Rise of Kylo Ren where the KoR are not a cult, F/M, Gen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Pre-TFA, Prophetic Visions, The Knights of Ren are all women, implied reylo, might add to this as i think of more things, who said they all had to be men?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: He had six knights under his command.Many days they all wonder why they still followed the broody man with pretty eyes.
Relationships: Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Trophy Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment writing burst to give my all-women Knights of Ren characterization for my Rey-takes-Kylo's hand AU.
> 
> Might add more to this if I get ideas for it.

Kylo continued his way through the old Sith temple. Khara was close behind him, his second-in-command always diligent. The smallest of the group, Kaecia, stuck to Khara's side like a tiny droid following its master around.

Kaecia was even smaller of a thing when he had first plucked her from the ashes of the Jedi temple. It had been a year and she had grown taller but was still a lithe, short girl to him. Kylo knew he was tall, he towered over his knights save for Kylene, but Kaecia was still small enough to crawl into tight spaces. Small enough that sometimes Kylo fretted internally at times, even though he shouldn’t. She was capable. She withstood Snoke’s methods of training with far better grace than even he did.

Behind Khara was Katya and Kailee, then flanked by Kylene and Kalista.

They all listened for a footstep out of place, a rustle of movement unlike their own, a Force signature not belonging to any of them. The volatile red glow of Kylo's saber cut through the darkness, lighting the path forward.

After hours of scouring the planet for the ruins, his throat burned for hydration, his hair sweating and sticky underneath his helmet. He hoped to find the end soon, knowing his knights felt the same thirst and ache in their feet.

A red light flashed at the end of the tunnel.

"Kylo?" Khara's distorted, mature voice halted him in his tracks. "What's at the end? What are we even searching for?"

Kylo felt a prickle of irritation at the back of his neck. He normally would have shared such information immediately, but Smoke informed him that was not necessary. His knights were loyal to him. It was enough to instill trust and faith with action, not words.

He felt it again and against better judgment on his master's words, he turned and looked straight at Khara. 

"Something valuable to the Sith. It supposedly informed them of their future. However, I recommend," his free hand tightened into a fist and Khara flinched, visibly enough that the other five knights saw the message, "Not questioning every intent."

He knew Khara swallowed in fear but didn't hide the irritation in her voice. "Yes, Master."

They continued on, down the hallway and at a stone table with a red crystal shimmering in the half-moon light through the cracked ceiling. It was a kyber crystal, bled enough to form a black core but not break, like Kylo's did.

"That is a big kyber," Kaecia remarked, her squeaked voice still distorted by the encoder on her helmet.

Not wanting anything in the way of his vision, Kylo reached up and removed his helmet. The others followed suit, removing their helmets with a loud hiss.

Kylo took a step forward to the kyber, his hand reaching out. He struggled to keep his hand steady, a jolt of fear pooling in his gut. This was a terrible idea, really. Knowing his future would solidify it and make it worse if he tried anything about it. He protested to Snoke the futility of this mission, only to be reprimanded to his shame.

Kylo's gloves fingers made contact with the cool surface of the kyber and it began to spin. He pushed out with himself into the Force, feeling the dark side respond in turn.

The kyber floated up higher and in its spinning it began reflecting Kylo and his Knights in the glossy surface, creating a fake mirror.

The kyber continued to spin and spin, the reflections of everyone fading away.

A painful throbbing in Kylo’s temple made him wince, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the kyber.

A voice, soft and fiery and unyielding, spoke to him.

_ “You’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader!” _

_ “Save them.” _

_ “Ben.” _

The kyber showed a woman, cloaked in black, sitting on a throne, between Kylo’s thighs. He couldn’t see her face, couldn’t see any other details.

It ended. He stumbled back, black spots in his eyes. 

“Master?” Kylene’s voice cut through the still silence. “What did you see?”

He turned around, not making any eye contact, only picking up his helmet and stalking out of the room.

“Myself, and another, on a throne.”


End file.
